Today I'm all Yours
by TheWildRosie
Summary: Sequel to 'Tonight Your all Mine'. It's Jack's turn to call the shots and he takes the chance to give back at Kim for what she put him through in a sexy way...WARNING! Kick smut and bondage!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi this is the sequel to 'Tonight you're all mine'. You don't necessarily need to read that one first, but I think that this story will make a bit more sense if you do...**

**Anyways... I have a file full of story ideas, some are my own and some are requests, and I frankly don't know which one(s) to work on. So I've decided to post the first chapter on a bunch of them to see which one(s) people wants to read.**

**They are all rated M for sexual and/or darker themes...**

**Warning! This story contains sexual activities involving bondage.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Kim's pov****  
**I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light that filled the room. Having been completely exhausted after the activities we'd been up to before going to bed, I'd slept better than usual. I smiled at the memories from last night and turned over, expecting to find Jack lying next to me. The bed was empty though, making me frown in confusion. I glanced at the clock realizing that it was already 10AM. Unlike me, Jack was an early riser and I figured that he must already be up.

I rubbed my eyes and reluctantly got out of bed. Keeping the big T-shirt I'd been sleeping in on, I grabbed a pair of short shorts and pulled them over my hips before going downstairs in search for Jack.

Just as I'd expected he was in the kitchen eating breakfast. His face lit up as he saw me entering the room.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said. "You're already up?" He acted surprised, hints of sarcasm in his voice. I made a grimace towards him and took a seat. Jack had already set the table for me, having expected me to join him sooner or later.

I ate the fried egg in silent. I'm not very alert in the mornings and it usually takes some time before I fully wake up… Jack on the other hand is quite the opposite.

"You still tired from what we did yesterday?" he teased. "I honestly thought that you were in better shape…" I glared at him.

"Well I'm not the one who was too exhausted to get up from the floor by himself." I retorted.

"That was because my arms and legs were completely numb thanks to you tying me down." He defended. "I wasn't really tired."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, remembering the way he'd crashed on my bed after I'd untied him, his body completely limp.

"It sure looked like it." I pointed out and shoved some more of the egg into my mouth. "I doubt that you could have gone for another round." Jack studied me, looking almost hurt by my comment.

"You're saying that I don't have any endurance?" I just shrugged and continued with my breakfast. "Well who's in best shape this morning?" he challenged. I glanced up at him. He was as fresh and alert as always, whereas I was still a pretty drowsy mess. I would never admit that to him though…

Shoving away my plate I stood up.

"I'm gonna get a shower." I muttered.

"Good, go freshen up so we can get started." Jack said. I turned to him with a questioning look on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's my day today. Don't you remember what you promised me I could do?" he smiled.

"Yeah…but already?" I said. I had barely woken up yet.

"Yes, you didn't give me any specific time. And I figure that we might as well get started. Oh, don't look so worried, Kim. I've got steam to last the entire day…" Jack reassured, winking at me. I just shook my head, too tired to care at the moment. Jack turned impatient with the way I was lingering in the kitchen.

"C'mon get into the shower. I'll clean this up and get you some clothes." He ushered me to get going.

* * *

The water pouring from the shower had really done me good and I felt like a new person. The tiredness was gone and replaced with a tingling feeling of excitement as I turned off the water. I'd tried to be quick in the shower, but at the same time thorough, making sure that I would be perfectly clean everywhere, having washed away any potential dirt or sweat and shaved every inch of my body.

Stepping out from the shower I grabbed a towel. I wiped myself off quickly, before wrapping it around me. Opening up the cupboard I grabbed my make-up. Even though Jack had seen me several times when I'd looked my worst I wanted to look as nice as possible for him.

After applying the make-up and some perfume, I started to blow-dry my hair. It didn't take more than a minute before I heard a knock on the door.

"I've picked out some clothes for you," came Jack's voice. I turned the blow-dryer off and opened the door. Jack stepped inside and placed the very small pile of clothes on a stack of folded towels, lying on the counter. I eyed the garment, raising an eyebrow when I realized that all he brought was lingerie. A pair of red see-through laced panties, a matching red bra, a garter belt also made out of the red laced fabric to go with the rest of the underwear and a pair of black stockings. Jack noticed the way I looked at the items.

"I kind of liked to see you in those things you wore yesterday…" he explained shyly, shoving his hands in his pockets, shrugging. I turned his way almost smiling by the way he almost seemed embarrassed to say that out loud.

"Jack these are just lingerie." I said not being able to resist to point it out.

"So?" he shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I really didn't mind, walking around in front of his craving eyes wearing only that. I just liked to mess with him a little. Jack eyed the underwear for a moment.

"On a second thought…"He said. "Skip the panties and the bra." Reaching out he quickly snatched the underwear.

"What?" I said a bit surprised, not having expected that to happen.

"They're just tricky to get off anyway…" He said about to leave. "I'll be waiting for you." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him, before I would get a chance to protest.

I shook my head and continued with my hair. When I was done, having put in some nice curls in my long blond locks I put the stockings on and fastened them with the straps connecting them to the garter belt. I knew Jack already knew how I looked, but I felt a bit exposed, the outfit showing all my female parts and I took a towel to cover myself with before I left the bathroom.

When returning to my room I found the brunette on my bed. He was unlike me fully dressed in jeans and a fairly tight black Tee. Lying on his side he used his elbow and hand to support his head. He noticed me enter and a smile appeared on his face.

"Finally…" he said, before frowning. "What's with the towel?" I shrugged timidly, blushing slightly. I didn't know why, but the situation made me feel strange. Maybe if Jack had been naked too I wouldn't have been so shy…

"C'mon Kim, it's my day," Jack pointed out. "Let me see you."

Hesitating slightly I let go of the towel. Jack's eyes widened, as it fell to the floor, revealing my as good as naked body.

"Mmm… you look hot," he gasped out as if he'd been holding his breath. Seeing the impact I had on him quickly made my confidence return. I placed my hand just below my waist and shoved my hip to the side to show off my female curves. Without taking his eyes off of me, Jack got up from the bed and slowly approached.

It looked as if he considered to throw himself at me, but to my surprise he stopped right in front of me. Standing so close I could feel his body heat, our foreheads almost touching. I felt myself getting drawn to him like a magnet. Unable to resist I leaned closer about to touch his lips with mine when suddenly a pair of strong hands held me back by my shoulders. I looked at Jack who just smirked, obviously very happy with the way he was able to get back at me. I didn't take it as bad as he'd done yesterday though.

Jack slid his hands down my arms, grabbing them to pull me along. I noticed the pile of restrains I'd used on him last night lying on the floor next to the bed. Bending down Jack picked up the silk waist band that had restricted his hands not longer than twelve hours ago. With a smirk he turned to me and grabbed one of my wrists.

I know I was the one suggesting this before, but I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as he began to wrap the waits band around it. It was a good nervous feeling though and it added to the excitement of giving myself to him without knowing what he would do to me.

Jack took my other hand and brought it together with the first one in front of me. He looped the waist band in a figure-8 around them a couple of times. Holding my hands in such a way that the palms were facing each other he pulled on the ends, tightening the restrains and made a knot. Jack wrapt the rest of the silk band around both of my hands; occasionally adding a knot to tighten and secure the binds, leaving my wrists pressed hard against each other.

"You're making it too tight," I complained.

"It's no tighter than you tied me," Jack shrugged, finishing the last knot which he placed right under my pinkies, making sure that it would be almost impossible for me to reach it and undo it with my mouth. "You're lucky you don't have to have your arms behind your back." He gave me a playful glare. "It's very uncomfortable…my shoulders are still sore…" he mumbled, trying to make me feel guilty. But it didn't really work. I didn't regret any of last night… "Anyways," he continued. "I figured that I'll be kind and make it a bit more comfortable for you, since I'm not planning on untying you anytime soon…"

Somehow that got me a bit worried. For how long did he plan to keep me tied? Feeling a slight bit of panic, I began to move my wrists around, trying to pull them apart. But the knots were tight and I could barely move my hands more than a millimetre from each other, let alone break free. Jack smiled when he saw my struggles ending in nothing but frustration.

Giving up before I would give myself a rope burn I let my hands fall down, glancing at the handsome guy in front of me. I had let him tie me up and there was no going back now. From this point forward he was in charge. I felt a small amount of clear substance leak out of me and I clamped my muscles down there, preventing it to slip outside my folds and eventually slide down my thighs. The thought of him playing freely with me was both arousing and a bit scary….

Suddenly Jack took hold of my arms, jerking me forward to smash his lips against mine. Eagerly kissing me he slid his hands to my back, rubbing circles on it.

The circles travelled slowly downwards until they reached my butt. He grabbed it, squeezing a buttock in each of his hands and pulled me closer. I gasped at his slightly rough touch, opening my mouth and letting his tongue inside. His breathing got heavier and his kisses got more fierce. I could feel his hardening member against my hands that were squeezed between us. Moaning I tried to get a hold of the button to his jeans, without much luck, the waistband doing a good job, restricting the movements of my hands.

Then suddenly, just like that, Jack pulled away, letting go of me and taking a step back. I looked at him, stunned by what he'd just done. Never before had he broke apart so abruptly. I didn't know why he did it, but it couldn't be because he didn't want to continue. The bulge in his pants along with the way he was panting told me; on the contrary, that he was very much turned on…

I was turned on too. More juices had been produced, getting to the outside of my folds. Usually I'm the one to hold back but it was something with being restrained and not being able to touch him in the way that I wanted that made me want him even more.

Jack looked at me, his eyes checking out every inch of my body. I smirked sure of that he wouldn't be able to resist me much longer. Things didn't go the way I thought though... Jack shook his head, clearing his mind.

"Let's go watch a movie," he said out of the blue and grabbed me by the arm to pull me along.

"What?!" I blurted out, not believing what I'd heard. "Now?"

"Uhum…" he nodded.

"We can't do that! Not now when we…" I protested. "Not when I'm…"

"When you're what Kim?" Jack challenged, placing himself right in front of me, so close that our foreheads almost met and looking me straight in the eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but I seemed to had lost my voice. All I could do was to look at him, mesmerized by his strong attraction. Jack smiled as if he could read my thoughts.

"You so want me," he stated, his voice low. I swallowed. He was damn right I wanted him. And I wanted him _now_.

He cocked his head to the side as if he would say something important.

"But I want to watch a movie,"

"But I…" I started, my eyes darting back and forth between his. This behaviour was so unlike him.

I must've looked a bit disappointed and upset because he gave me a pitiful look.

"But you thought we were gonna do this now?" Jack finished for me. Taking a hold of my forearm he pulled my hands away from my body slightly and held me in place as he reach out, cupping my pussy. A tingling feeling erupted in my stomach at his warm touch. Slipping a finger in between my folds he gave my clit one slow stroke before making it back towards my hole. I bended over forwards, involuntarily letting a moan slip out.

"Oh, you're wet Kim," Jack stated. I felt myself blush. There was no use in denying my cravings for him now… "What if you'd leak on the couch?" he whispered, pressing his hand harder against me as if he was trying to grab a hold of my pussy. "We can't let that happen." I looked up at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it…" he reassured. Abruptly he removed his hand from my genitals and pulled me along. He grabbed one of the dog leashes and led me over to the desk. Pushing me down to my knees he brought my hands to one of the furniture's legs and began tying my wrists to it, using the leash. Having my back towards the room I was forced to face the desk and the wall.

Jack didn't leave any leash for me to move around in, but made sure that my wrists were pressed tightly up against the leg as close as possible. When he was done he stood up, glancing down at me. I'd started to tremble slightly from the tension in my body, believing that he would take me then and there. But once again he surprised me.

"Wait here," he instructed as if I had much of a choice before he turned and walked out of the room.

"Jack where're you going?" I wondered, looking over my shoulder and pulling on my restrains to get free. Ignoring my question he got out of the room and closed the door, leaving me alone and unsatisfied. He wasn't gonna go watch the movie on his own, was he? He wouldn't leave me like this for so long? He couldn't...right?

"Jack wait!" I tugged on the leash more frantic, beginning to slightly panic when it didn't loosen one bit.

"JACK!"

* * *

**Okay that was it so far...**

**This story is going to be pretty dirty, so beware...;P**

**You who like this story along with 'Tonight you're all mine' might like my other new story 'Jack's quiz'. I basically had so many ideas for this one that I couldn't possibly put it all in one story so I made two. It has the same theme as this...**

**And again I'm going to work mostly on the story that gets most reviews and read counts, so if you like this story and wants me to update then review, review, REVIEW!**

**~~Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and to all who has favorite and followed this story. It feels like it's been forever since I posted the first chapter. I've been so focused on my other story 'Jack's quiz' lately...**

**But now finally; here's the second chapter to 'Today I'm all Yours'.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains strong sexual scenes with bondage, and is not suitable for all readers... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 2

After a few more unsuccessful results of breaking free, I gave up. It was useless. Jack had tied the knots too tight.

My boyfriend didn't let me wait too long though and I soon heard the door opened as he walked in. I turned, looking over my shoulder at him from where I sat on my knees on the floor. Spotting the items he had in his hands, I frowned.

"What's that for?" I wondered, nodding towards the roll of toilet paper and the duct tape he'd brought with him.

"You'll see," he said, putting the stuff down next to me, before going over to my bed. Reaching under it, he pulled out my used-to-be-secret box containing my toys. I attempted to get up and stop him, but my wrists were completely stuck to the desk and Jack could continue to open the box without me interfering. I felt slightly embarrassed as he stared down into it, inspecting the items I had hidden in there.

"Really, Kim?" he said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief as he picked up my purple dildo and waved it in the air, switching on the vibrate function. "I'm not enough for you?"

"Of course you are," I answered, trying to turn around, my neck beginning to become sore by the way I had to look over my shoulder. "But you're not always here when I need you."

Jack looked at the dildo, shaking his head slightly in thoughts.

"Seems like I need to get over here more often…" he mumbled and turned it off, putting it away again.

Grabbing the rest of the restrains along with the box, he walked up to me, placing himself behind me. Butterflies came to life in my stomach as he crotched down and put a hand on my waist. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He carefully leaned forward, whispering into my ear;

"Now I'm gonna need you to lie down Kimmy." His hand slid down from my waist to my ankle. Before I had a chance to react his other hand had joined in as he suddenly grabbed both my feet and began to pull on them backwards. I tried to be as cooperative as I could with my hands tied about one and a half feet above the floor, letting him arrange me into the position that he wanted.

Lying on my stomach, my back slightly arched as I basically hung by my wrists, Jack continued to pull until my body was completely straitened.

Being in the position, it was hard for me to look at anything but the floor under the desk and I couldn't really see what he was doing.

Jack's hand suddenly appeared on the back of my thigh, right bellow my butt. Pulling on it sideways, he created enough space for him to step between my legs. He kneeled down, continuing to push my thighs apart from each other until they wouldn't go any further. Spreading his own legs he put his knees against my thighs, locking them in place.

I started to tremble slightly, never having experienced this mix of exposure, helplessness and excitement before. Jack pulled back on one of the straps that connected my stockings to the garter belt around my waist, just to let it go again, giving me a flick on he buttock and making me wince.

"Okay, lets see…" he mumbled, reaching into the box again. I could hear him picking up and opening my bottle of lube. "If you're gonna be able to sit with me on the couch without creating a mess; I better stuff you properly…."

"What?" I started to move, just to find out that it was as good as impossible for me to get anywhere. Jack noticed me getting worried.

"It's okay," he said, using the same words I'd told him yesterday. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

While he'd been talking Jack had prepared some stuff for me and I felt his hand on my butt. Grabbing one of my cheeks, he squeezed it and moved it apart from my other. Something cold and hard was placed right by my rectum.

I stiffened, clenching my butt on reflex and Jack had to use a bit of force to keep my cheeks in place.

"C'mon Kim, relax," Jack said. "Don't be so shy and pretend you don't like this… If you didn't then you wouldn't have owned one of these…"

I swallowed. He was right of course and I couldn't deny that I did like the feeling of having my ass filled. But Jack putting the butt plug into place instead of doing it myself was a completely different experience and I couldn't help but tense, gasping as the tip of it slowly entered me. My ring muscle was putting up a small fight that didn't have much effect on Jack who continued to push it in painfully slow. The plug felt bigger than usually and I moaned as he pushed it all the way in.

Jack scooted back, releasing my thighs from his lock, just to grab my ankles again to pull me straight. I groaned, feeling the plug as I was moved around.

"I need you to turn over," Jack said, stepping up next to me. Placing his hands against my side, he began to push me over, turning me around. Again I helped as much as I could, trying to be cooperative. The leash around my wrists connecting me to the desk tightened, cutting into my skin as it got twisted around. Rolling onto my back, I jerked, the plug getting pushed deeper into me by my own weight against the floor.

Jack leaned over me, his eyes hungrily scanning my exposed body. He so wanted to take me and I could tell he struggled to keep himself under control. I smiled, looking up at him. It was only a matter of time before he'd snap and just get on with it. Taking his time like this wasn't like him and I knew he only did it, because he wanted to get back at me for yesterday. The thing was though that I really appreciated him going slow and ironically he was the one ending up frustrated by this…

I jumped as two hands suddenly grabbed the insides of my thighs and forced them apart again. Jack stepped over one of my legs, placing himself in the same position he was before, only difference was that; now I was lying on my back and could see his face.

Jack ignored my gaze, staying fully focused on my pussy and the things he'd brought along with him. With my hands tied above my head it was impossible for me to sit up and as Jack was being careful to keep all things down close to the floor, I couldn't really see what was going on.

I focus on his expression, trying to read him. Watching his shoulders and arms moving, I could tell he picked something up and brought it to my pussy. Using the tip of the object, he began moving it up and down between my folds, repeatedly stroking my clit.

I arched my back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. It felt so good.

Jack continued to move the object -which I'd started to believe was my dildo- around, careful to touch every inch of my exterior womanhood, shifting between long strokes and circle motions in every direction.

I moaned and began to move my hips around, trying to steer him to the places where I needed his touch the most. My breathing got heavier as my orgasm was getting closer. Tilting my head back I expected him to take me over the edge…

But the pleasant feeling abruptly disappeared as Jack suddenly withdrew. I shifted my hips, searching after him, but he was careful to not let anything come in touch with me.

I opened my eyes and met his gaze. He had a rather smug expression on his face, making me frown in annoyance. I pulled on my restrains, trying to sit up without any luck.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Jack, smirked, obviously amused by my situation.

"Shut up, Jack," I muttered and averted my eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh cranky, are we?" he said and gave my thigh a playful smack. I jumped, feeling my annoyance growing stronger, but otherwise I didn't move. "C'mon Kimmy. You were the one who said I could tie you up and tease you all I want today."

I knew he was right, but when I'd said that I thought that I would be stronger than this and I wouldn't cave in too quickly. Jack's touch was irresistible though and I craved it so badly it was driving me crazy.

A moment passed and as I lay there beginning to wonder why he was just sitting there, I felt the object by my clit again. I tensed, concentrating on the feeling. Slowly Jack trailed the thing down, finding my entrance. Slipping the tip inside, he thrust the object into my pussy, penetrating me. I was now sure he used the dildo. I whimpered as he forced it all the way in, loving the way he was switching between sweet and caring to rough and firm. It made everything more unpredictable and thrilling.

When the dildo was as far in as it would go, Jack pulled it out halfway just to thrust it back inside again full force, making me gasp. I tried to reach down towards the mixture of pleasant but at the same time uncomfortable feeling, but Jack had made a good job tying the knots hard and my arms wouldn't move.

Jack repeated the motion, again and again and again... It started to become hard to stay still, losing control over my body which had begun to writhe uncontrollably.

"Jack…" I panted. "…fast-er…" I was so close now. Just a few more times.

Jack shoved the dildo in hard.

"Oh…!" I gasped, the orgasm almost within reach, but just like before Jack abruptly stopped, leaving the dildo inside of me.

I moved my hands, desperately trying to urge the orgasm to come, without any luck.

"Don't stop," I said, looking up at my boyfriend. He smiled at me, but didn't say anything. Instead he reached for the toilet paper. Taking a piece of it he wiped my pussy clean from all the juices that had leaked out of me. He moved swiftly not wanting to give me more pleasure than necessary as he let the paper slide over my clit. Once done, he grabbed the roll of toilet paper again and begun to unroll several feet of it. I lifted my head wondering what he was doing. When he had enough he ripped it off and wrinkled it all together forming an egg-shaped ball. Grabbing one of my folds he pressed the ball of paper against my clit and filled my slit with it. He took a few more sheets of paper and stuffed them around the part of the dildo that was sticking out. Continuing to stuff toilet paper between my folds he soon reached the point where it possibly couldn't fit any more. He then pulled on my folds, forcing them together over the bump of paper that was pressing up against me. Using the duct tape he taped my slit shut. He also taped around the base of the dildo, so it would stay in place.

Satisfied with his work he stood up and grabbed a belt, lying on the floor. I shifted my hips slightly, letting out a moan caused by the slightly uncomfortable feeling of having every part of my womanhood filled and stuffed like that.

"Now you won't be able to stain the couch and we can watch a movie together," Jack smiled.

"What?!" I exclaimed, lifting my head from the floor to look at him. He couldn't seriously mean that he would let me lay stuffed like this for so long. A movie could take hours and a small burning sensation had already started down there and was increasing by the minute.

Jack ignored me and took my ankles, bringing them together. I whimpered as the ball of paper pressed up even harder against my clit and my holes got tighter around the butt plug and the dildo.

Jack wrapped the belt two laps around my ankles before tightening it and fastened it with the buckle. Standing up he walked over and undid the leash that tied me to the desk. He left the end of the leash attached to the band around my wrist on though. Grabbing my arms he lifted me up from the floor.

"What are you doing?" I wondered as he continued to pull me up higher. Without saying a word he hoisted me up and tossed me over his right shoulder. "

"Jack!" I shrieked from surprise. Jack chuckled at my reaction and patted my butt that was up in the air right next to his face. I hated being carried with my head practically upside down like that and with my hands and feet tied it felt like I was going to fall down. Clutching the back of Jack's shirt, I held on for dear life.

Jack brought me downstairs and into our living room. Reaching the couch Jack as good as threw me onto it. I landed on my butt in a sitting position.

"Oh!" I gasped as I sat down on the dildo and the plug. It almost hurt a little and I automatically moved my hands to my crotch.

"No, no…" A strong hand grabbed my forearm and stopped me from reaching my pussy. "Don't touch that." he said and brought my hands to my knees. Taking the leash that was hanging from my wrists, Jack looped it around my thighs, just above the knees, tying my wrists firmly to them. Jack made few tight knots at the back where I wouldn't be able to reach them.

"There we go…"Jack mumbled finishing the last knot. He stood up walked over to the TV.

"So what do you wanna watch?" he asked casually.

* * *

**Second chapter done:) Hope you liked it...**

**I don't know how soon I'll be able to update, all I know is that reviews always help to speed things up;) Jack's Quiz has had a lot of readers, reviews and followers, that's why I've been focusing on that one. But I can always change my focus... that's up to you ;P**

**~~Rosie**


End file.
